The invention relates to measurement tools and in particular to calipers. Specifically, it relates to an improved caliper capable of being arranged for reading the measurement of an object at a remote distance from the object being measured.
The invention is arranged primarily for reading inside diameters or distances and outside diameters or distances at inaccessible locations, such as at the bottom of a manhole or a drain catch basin below ground or floor level, or such as at an an elevated location above ground or floor level where access means is not readily available.
When dimensions or measurements must be taken of inlet or outlet pipes at the bottom of a manhole or drain catch basin, there may be problems. Such as the manhole or drain catch basin may not have a built in ladder system, or a ladder may not be readily available. Also, there may be dangerous gases present in the manhole or drain catch basin which dictates that a person should not descend into the manhole or catch basin for safety reasons.
Likewise, when dimensions or measurements must be taken at an elevated location well above the floor or ground level and access means are not at hand or readily available, there then exists a problem.
Then, too, some manholes or drain catch basins may have covers which are difficult to remove, but which have openings in the surface that are large enough to pass the present invention through in order to take the measurements without removing the cover on the manhole or the catch-basin.
Although inside and outside diameters of pipes, such as inlets and outlets in a manhole, have been mentioned hereinbefore, it is to be understood that the calipers of this invention may be utilized to measure other objects and geometrical openings or widths. Such variations are within the scope and intent of this invention.
When used to obtain the various dimensions and measurements mentioned hereinbefore, the actual reading is taken where the user of the calipers is located, which is remote from the object being measured.
The design of the calipers of this invention also makes it possible to measure the depth of manholes, drain catch basins, and other such structures below ground or floor level as well as the height of various structures above floor or ground level.
In the prior art when it is necessary to measure the inside or outside diameters of inlets or outlets in manholes or catch basins or other similar structures it requires a person to climb down into the manhole or catch basin and make the measurement. Likewise, when it is necessary to measure an overhead pipe or duct or other structure it requires a person to climb up a ladder to get the measurement. The present invention eliminates these problems and, at the same time, makes it possible to perform the work in safety.
The device of the present invention consists of a pair of sliding rod members with which the measured dimension is defined. A plurality of sliding rod combined coupler-guides that maintain the sliding rod members in alignment and are coupled to each other. The sliding rod members may be assembled from a plurality of sections of the rod members. A pair of dimensional point indicators on the sliding rod members delineate the span of the points to be measured. A plurality of various affixing means are used as connectors to assemble the other elements and components of the device.
The present invention is of a size and arranged so that it may be used by passing it through the openings in a grating to obtain certain measurements when a grating may be heavy or difficult to remove without mechanical assistance.
The scale markings for measurements may be marked on the sliding rod in inches, decimals of a foot, and in a metric scale. The triangular configuration of the sliding rod facilitates the inclusion of all three scales on the rod concurrently.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a device for making measurements by calipers that are arranged for remote reading.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device for making measurements by calipers of objects in inaccessible locations and reading the measurements at a remote location.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a device for making measurements by calipers of objects in manholes and other structures below ground or floor level and reading the measurements at a remote location.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a device for making measurements by calipers of objects above ground or floor level and reading the measurements at a remote location.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a device for making measurements by calipers of objects in remote locations wherein the device may be assembled and disassembled easily for storage and transporting.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.